Luke's Friend, Crush  Madness
by ThePurpleLaptop
Summary: A Killer, A Murder, Lies.
1. New Friends & New Lies

'Hey Jessie, Hey Jessie, Hey Jessie it feels like a party everyday, Hey Jessie Hey Jessie, but they keep on pulling me every wichway, Hey Jessie. my whole world is changing turning around, they got me going crazy they shake in the groud but they took a chance on the new girl in town, I dont wanna let them down down, Hey Jessie. it feels like a party everyday.

'I am You But So Are Boyce.

'Hey Luke, who is this?' Jessie asked as she was cleaning up the living room, the Ross apartment, in NYC. Jessie came from Texas, and met Zuri, the outgoing girl, who loves horses & Mermaides.

'oh this is Boyce, he's the new kid in our class he's kinda cool, and loves to play basketball and video games' said Luke, as he was checking out Jessie he had a crush on her, but she was way too older for him.

'WOW, she's hot!' said Boyce, as he dropped the basketball that was in his hands, How OLD aRE YOU?' asked Boyce softly.

'I'm 18' said Jessie, feeling akward.

Boyce! SHE'S MY NANNY! said Luke, screaming at Boyce, Luke was kinda upset Jessie was the thing he liked, now BOYCE. Likes Jessie, what the hell is going on?

'So.. are you single? asked Boyce asking out Jessie.

Yes, but YOU'RE too old for me! said Jessie angry, she was kinda upset, she was hoping him and Luke whould go away.

'I am not' said Boyce

'yes you are!' said Jessie.

'COME ON Boyce, let's go play a round of Basketball outside' said Luke, very ticked off.

'Well, that's fine' said Boyce, exicted..

Jessie went down the elevator with them, and was going to go to the mall to spend some of the cash she had earned for the past 3 months of living in the ross house.

'Bye Luke' said Jessie, watching them go.

'BYE Jessie!' Luke said running away.

Jessie walked away, she was now in the mall..

'Um, Hi are you Jessie?' asked a girl with glasses, she was holding a book with ''Nanny NONO!'

'Yes I am, who are you?

'Olivia Jaylers.

'Nice, to meet you Olivia. said Jessie. she never seen her before, who the hell is she? thought Jessie.

'I found out, Boyce likes you. he liked me too when I was a Nanny for him. he's also a really bad, person! Jessie, we have to do this, for Luke & my brother 'Jayler' I know, Jayler Jaylers, my parents liked that name, also can we be friends?

'That's fine, and what do you mean Boyce is a bad person..

TO BE COUNTOTED... 


	2. Creepy Connie Olivia, & Boyce'

Boyce, I'll tell you the story Jessie, well I was the nanny 3 years ago from him, he tried to kill me, and his sister, the sister died, now he looks after Luke Ross, a person with Jessie O-Keefie.

'I'm a nanny for Luke, and I'm Jessie O-Keefie!' said Jessie, how the hell did Olivia know this? wait..

'I have to run, see you Jessie. I'll e-mail you.

'Bye. creepy connie..

LUKE'S in danger! Said Jessie, she ran out of the mall, nervous out of hell. what's going on! she thought.

'Luke, OH Luke.. said Boyce, searching for Luke. upstairs. he had a knife.

The elvator openeded. Jessie was now in the Ross apartment safe & sucre,

'Loook who we have here.. said Boyce, with the bloody knife, it looked like he was Scream..

'WHERE THE HELL IS LUKE?' said Jessie, scared out of her mind

'He's in a safe, Place. my name is Boyce Thopsan. I'm the brother of Creepy Connie, I also have Olivia as my judge, she sent you here.

'Oh Yes we did' said Connie, coming out of the elvator, she had a gun in her hand,

I'M GONNA die thought Jessie, think fast!

'I hate you Jessie, you stole Luke from me, you BITCH! Said Connie, angry.

'FUCK YOU!' said Jessie running upstairs, she has to do something! Connie, Olivia & Boyce. wanna kill her! Jessie was scared/

'Jessie! did you come here to save me? Creepy COnnie & her crew wannna kill us, we have to think fast! said Luke, scared.

'Please refrase, from opening the skies, you're time came with the rain now it's dry, oh.. we ended right, as you kards of nots of lies. said Jessie.

'What?' said Luke

'Nothing, it's what I thought we have to jump!' said Jessie,. it was the only idea. she had!

Luke & Jessie both jumped. out of the window, scared... I'm sorry, I'm sorry...

I took and broke you're heart, and you're world was torn apart, I am sorry. woah oh...

We Ended Right... 


End file.
